Minatsuki Takami
Minatsuki Takami, the Hummingbird, is Yō Takami's younger sister, and a Deadman secluded in G Ward. Personality When Ganta encounters her for the first time, she appears as an extremely shy and gentle girl who stands at odds with the place she is held in. This was also seemingly confirmed by her love for flowers. In truth, this reserved and quiet personality is just a ruse that she uses to make those around her feel secure and to mask her true nature, that of a sadistic psychopath so twisted that she becomes sexually aroused by witnessing others suffering. History While an ordinary girl, she became a warped liar (and gained her Branch of Sin powers) after her mother abandoned her during the Great Tokyo Earthquake. Her father, her brother and her lived alone from then onwards. Because of her twisted personality, she manipulated Yō to think that his father was physically abusing her, often resulting in her brother beating up his father in retaliation. One day, she faked a sexual assault and Yō attacked his father once again. For reasons unknown however, Minatsuki used her powers and killed her father. Not knowing of Minatsuki's abilities, Yō held himself responsible, nevertheless she was sent to prison not long afterwards, and because of her powers, she was confined in G Ward. Plot Deadman arc Minatsuki is first seen when she, Idaki Hitara, Masu and Chaplin went to meet Ganta. She still appears as a shy and vulnerable girl. She accompanies the group to go see the Penalty Game for Senji Kiyomasa, in which he had his right eye torn out. During these images, she kept her smile and acted like nothing important was going on. The next day, she was assaulted by Masu, who wanted to eat her flowers. Ganta comes out of his room and offers Masu his breakfast in exchange for the flowers. He takes Minatsuki back in her room. Where Ganta sees her collection of flowers. Later she shows him the scars on her back(she claimed it was the result of abuse from her father). She said she did not want to use her powers to harm others. Ganta was sympathetic towards her and asked her to escape with him. Later she told him that they would be pitted against each other. When the Carnival Corpse began, Ganta was reluctant to fight her. She then used her whip to attack him. She played mind games with him. Ganta was enraged by her and finally attacked. Yoh appeared in the arena disguised as a security guard and berated Ganta for attacking a girl(reffering to his sister). The promoter allowed him to enter saying that it would be good for the viewers. Minatsuki played innocent and attacked Ganta with her whips(which are too fast to be seen). Later Minatsuki used Yoh as a shield from Ganta's attack's. Ganta managed to defeat her using the ricochet from his shots to hit her. He finishes her off with a head-butt. Abilities Branch of Sin: As a Deadman, Minatsuki possesses a Branch of Sin. This allows her to freely control her blood. To forcedly bring her blood out, she rips out one of her earrings, causing her ears to bleed. She got this ability when she inhaled one of the Red Diamonds during the Great Tokyo Earthquake. Whip Wing.png|Whip Wing Whip Wing Peacock Peak's Union.png|Whip Wing, Peacock Peak's Union Branch of Sin: Whip Wing (ウイツプ・ウイング, Uippu Uingu): Her Branch of Sin, which takes the form of long strands of whips which extend from her hair, can deliver immensely quick blows or restrain her opponent. It forms from blood coming out of her earrings and due to this, it blends in with her hair. : Whip Wing, Peacock Peak's Union: A joint attack with Chaplin Sukegawa. Her whip gains the attributes of Sukegawa's brambles, having her whip larger and with spikes. The attack is powerful enough to defeat Uzume Sumeragi in one hit. This attack is also dubbed by Chaplin as the Love Whip. Trivia *In chapter 32 her info card said Mocking Bird instead of Hummingbird. *Before her penalty game after her match with Ganta, she reveals she had part of her stomach and kidney removed. However her body does not reveal any signs of surgery in the manga. In the anime, her body has a scar left by stitches just about where the left kidney would be. *Her Branch of Sin is similar to the power Senri Shiki from Vampire Knight possesses. Category:Characters Category:Deadmen